


Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu can't keep it in his pants, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tagging as I get creative, Threesome - M/M/M, Very public indecency, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Have you ever heard that the longer you wait for something, the more you'll appreciate it once you get it? Well, let's say Atsumu strongly disagrees with that. One week of hard volleyball training has been torture without Hinata's touch and his mood keeps getting worse, fortunately his suffering won't last much longer~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	1. Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, watching THAT scene on the anime really got me craving some AtsuHina.

The V-league, otherwise known as the top tier of volleyball teams accessible only by the most skilled players from Japan. To be a member of these teams means you're ambitious, dedicated, hard-working and a tad of a volleyball freak, but more than anything — competitive.

"Shaddap Omi-kun, my spikes are faster than yours!" Atsumu scoffs as he puts on his Black Jackals uniform before their practice match begins.

"Speed isn't everything idiot, the effect I give to the ball makes it harder to receive. It's called technique."

"Yer flexibility ain't _technique_ at all, it gives me the creeps."

"Like when I do this?" Sakusa smirks bending his wrist like a cat would tuck in its paws.

"YIKES!! Don't do that in front of me, asshole!"

Loud steps can be heard and Bokuto storms in the lockers room to get changed in a hurry, "Heeey guys, what are you fighting about?"

"I'm tryin' to explain to this guy whose spikes are the best."

"Oh, that's easy, I'm the strongest here! You've seen my super powerful line shots, noone can stop me."

"That's just yer average brute strength Bo-kun."

Sakusa snorts looking at the setter, "You're one to talk, Mr. all-I-need-are-my-muscles."

"Hah, jealous much? What's yer opinion Shouyou-kun, you've been so quiet-"

They turn to look at him rustling within his sports bag frantically throwing around his belongings, "Um, sorry 'Tsumu, what were you saying?"

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Bokuto-san...I can't find my knee pads, I think I left them at home, I can't train without them." Hinata pouts searching every corner in the bag to no avail, he always checks its contents beforehand but the sheer amount of volleyball matches lately equals less time for preparation.

"Don't fret my lil' disciple, I've got you covered!" Bokuto smiles taking out a pair of long knee pads from his locker matching the ones he's wearing, "These are my spares, I haven't used them yet so you can keep them if you want."

"R-really? I'll cherish them forever!" His eyes spark as if he'd gotten a valuable treasure from the person he's idolized since high school.

"Come on, come on, are you going to wear them or not!"

Hinata nods enthusiastically removing his regular clothes slipping on the knee pads first, the rest of his uniform can wait. "Wow, they're super comfy and the fabric adapts perfectly to my thighs, neat!" he says as he hops and stretches his legs getting accustomed to it.

"See? I don't get why these aren't more popular, they're pretty cool."

There are at least two people in this very room who can think of a few pervy reasons looking at Hinata prancing around in his underwear.

"Jesus christ, can you at least put your pants on?" Sakusa leers at him from behind his locker door, "You're too loud and in case you haven't realized you're giving our setter a hard-on _again_ , ugh."

"Let's skip practice Shouyou-kun." Atsumu grips Hinata's wrist as his eyes travel throughout his body, "We'll say we were sick."

"W-wait, we'll get scolded if-"

There's a loud 'thunk' when Bokuto bonks Atsumu's head forcing him to withdraw his hand, "No skipping or I'm telling the coach what you do in the showers."

"Bo-kun!! You- you snitch!"

Sakusa sighs with a scowl, "Get dressed fast Hinata, we can't stop him forever."

"Y-yessir!"

The title of greatest decoy has been bestowed upon Hinata for a reason. He's distracting friends and foes alike, the way he jumps and how his shorts float to show a sliver of skin above his knee pads is terribly eye-catching, like peeking at something forbidden despite usually being in plain sight.

"Fuck, my bad Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu apologizes for another shoddy toss, at this point Hinata's presence on the court has turned into a double edged sword, the setter seems to have lost his concentration disrupting the team's sync and the tension keeps rising while they struggle to beat their opponents.

"Get your shit together idiot, has all your blood gone between your legs?" shouts Sakusa.

"Dammit!"

"Bring it 'Tsumu!" A high jump from Hinata makes time start flowing in slow motion, Atsumu's instincts kick in setting the ball on a precise trajectory towards his wing spiker and he smashes it with all his strength earning the last point for the Black Jackals, yet the victory tastes a bit sour for what should've been an easy game.

The team packs up their bags while Atsumu slumps on the locker room bench, getting depressed as he often does when he didn't live up to his own expectations during a game. "I'm a loser, my tosses are awful, I got told off by the coach..." he repeats with a soulless expression.

"Don't worry Tsum-Tsum, on the bright side the fans love cheering for the underdog, they were all rooting for you!" Bokuto's attempts at comforting him only makes things worse getting a grunt in return.

"Leave him alone Bokuto, it's useless, he'll be sulking for a while."

"Alright Omi-Omi! Let's tell Hinata to come when he's done talking with the other players."

"Shouyou-kun is gonna replace me for another setter..." he mumbles hanging his head.

In the meantime Hinata is still shaking hands with the rival team, a few autographs and phone number requests later he goes to help Bokuto and Sakusa tidy up the court before leaving.

"Let me clean up the floor Omi-san, I want to make up for bothering you earlier."

Sakusa huffs handing him a mop, "It's not your fault, it's that brainless blonde who can't keep it in his pants."

"But I was the one who-"

"You can’t help having a great body."

Bokuto drops the balls he was picking nearby, "Did you just call him hot?"

"I'm- I'm saying he should be more careful, he's clueless of the effect he has on people."

"What effect?"

"Haven't you realized how some of these guys looked at you, why do you think they want your number?" Bokuto sends him a mischievous grin and a silly brow wiggle.

The redhead blushes as he zooms by scrubbing the floor, "They're being friendly! Koganegawa trades contact info with everybody too, it's nothing weird."

"Your skull is so thick it hurts, maybe you're a better match for Atsumu than I'd thought," sneers Sakusa, "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Speaking of Tsum-Tsum you better go check up on him Hinata, he looked really beat up."

"Don't do anything _dirty_ there, or you're handling cleaning duty on your own for a week."

"I won't Omi-san, I promise!"

As Hinata walks the hallway to the locker room his mind reflects on their words, _"So it's my fault 'Tsumu wasn't at his best today...he's so excitable when we don't have sex, but it's been a busy week with practice matches."_ He breathes in before opening the door, _"I have to do something, I'm responsible for him being in bad shape!"_

As soon as he enters the room the ambience turns extremely gloom, Atsumu is sitting in a corner with his head drooping low sniffling as if he'd been tearing up, his performance today must've been like a stab to his chest for someone as proud as him.

"...Shouyou-kun?" he lifts his gaze rubbing his swollen eyes, "Have you found another setter yet?"

"Huh, what are you saying 'Tsumu?"

"Y'know, 'cause my tosses stink, you deserve better."

"Don't be silly," seeing his pouty face he can't stop feeling guilty, "You're one of the top setters in Japan, remember?"

"Tobio-chan is higher on the rank, maybe you should ask him to-"

Hinata steps in front of him to grasp his chin, lifting his head as he leans forward for a placid kiss. The blonde hums wrapping his arms immediately around his waist to clutch at him closer feeling his worries slowly drift away.

"Babe..."

"Feel better now?"

"More."

Atsumu yanks at his t-shirt pulling him for another kiss and Hinata can almost taste his need, tangling his fingers between his blonde locks to press their lips slightly harder willing to satisfy his cravings. Suddenly a hand slinks from his knee pad to his inner thigh, he tries to object letting go of the kiss but Atsumu nips on his lower lip taking the chance at his shocked gasp to push his tongue deep inside.

 _"Crap, Omi-san is going to kill me."_ It's difficult not to reciprocate with Atsumu's tongue working its magic, losing themselves in the fire of the moment until they're nearly out of breath.

"Hngh...I'm hard again."

"Sorry 'Tsumu, I've been neglecting you haven't I?"

"Yeah, you've made me a bit impatient."

"Does the way you're touching my legs have anything to do with it?"

"You looked so damn hot," he licks his lips staring at Hinata's thighs, "On yer black boxers and those high knee pads, you should wear them every game."

 _"Oh, so that turned him on!"_ he smiles to himself as he slides a hand under Atsumu's shorts stroking his bulge, "Only if you won't get distracted while we're playing."

"Shit, I can't make any promises."

"You can’t?" The teasing tone as he tightens his grip could subdue the mightiest of beasts —or men— looking at the setter squirm under his touch. "It'd be bad if you got _this_ hard in the middle of a game, I'm afraid I can't risk it."

"I won't- get hard. I won't look at yer ass, or imagine yer thighs crushin' my face, and I won't think how I'd like to fuck you on the court for everyone to see. Definitely won't."

It's impossible to sound convincing while Hinata laps his tongue across his neck, squeezing at the head of his cock doing a pleasant twisting motion. "You're lying 'Tsumu, you've been throbbing like crazy."

"Shut that pretty mouth before I do somethin' nice with it." An empty threat he'll soon regret, the redhead holds his shaft starting to jerk him off at a brisk pace, making drops of precum squirt and trickle smearing his fingers.

"Oh fuck- fuck Shouyou, babe-!" he yanks down his bottoms for commodity but mostly to avoid messing up his uniform, spreading his legs feeling the orgasm creep around his crotch.

"So eager, that's what I like about you 'Tsumu, you never hold anything back."

"I can't- hold back with you, ah- mmph!" He hides his quivering voice drawing Hinata into a fierce kiss, scraping at his nape as the ruthless handjob gets him on the verge of climax. Hinata lets out a lewd whimper and that triggers it, Atsumu snaps his hips spilling inside his lover's fist while they devour each other's groans.

They pull apart unlacing their tongues, Hinata's hand refusing to let go making wet noises due to the mess of cum. Atsumu whines for this sweet punishment to end, he's gradually getting softer, sated for the time being but more than keen to keep going if Hinata demands it.

"Better now?" the redhead spares him sucking his sticky fingers clean in a spicy manner.

"Much. Better. My legs are weak."

"Oh, I guess I'll go get tissues while you recover!"

"Yer not goin' anywhere Shouyou-kun," he tugs at his t-shirt dragging him atop of his lap, embracing him so he can't escape his hold.

"Gwah! My shorts will get dirty!"

Atsumu chuckles nuzzling his nose on his hair, "Nah, you've got most of it on yer hand."

"I forgot how much you like to cuddle after you come."

"Gotta refresh yer memory more often, don'tcha think?"

"Sorry 'Tsumu, we've been so busy..."

"Nah, _I'm_ sorry for actin' like a spoiled brat."

Hinata rests on his chest, turning his head to brush their lips, "It's okay, I like spoiling you."

"Hmm, yer up for a quicky in the showers then?"

"Wait until next practice match, I'll prepare something super fun."

"Another three days? Yer gonna kill me."

"Trust me, it'll be amazing."

\- - -

It's not that Hinata likes to make his lovers suffer, but they give him free reign to act naughty and his ideas for 'compensation' are always worthwhile. They don't mind enduring some teasing if it entails mind-blowing sex afterwards, the only problem is that you _never_ know what to expect, and that's exactly what makes it so exciting.

"Are you sure you want to enter, Shouyou?" Kenma stands in front of the door to a small store waiting for the redhead to make up his mind, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Please tell me you've been here before."

"This is where I get my supplies, the owner knows me, she's really discrete." The people walking by are throwing side glances at them so Kenma decides to take the initiative holding Hinata's hand going in together.

"Hey, I wasn't ready to-!"

"Welcome! Oh, if it isn't Kodzuken in the flesh," a young girl with glasses and messy hair waves at them, "Who's this cutie pie, your tall friend isn't with you today?"

"He's busy with work. This is Shouyou, I'm going to show him around if you don't mind."

"Be my guest, let me know if you need anything!"

Truth be told Hinata doesn't know where to look, nor what he's actually looking for. He stops in front of a shelf and he stares in awe at the items exhibited — a scandalous quantity of sex toys of all types and sizes, along things he can't recognize what they might be used for. There are mannequins to each side posing with lingerie that leaves very little to the imagination, but that isn't picking his interest —for now— he's here for something more specific.

"Do you need help?" asks Kenma eyeing the goods as if they were in a regular clothing store.

At that moment Hinata comes to a realization, Kenma's 'fun box' which they've used many times is loaded with toys like these, he must've came here quite often to expand his collection. At least he can trust the opinion of someone experienced on the field.

"Um, there are so many, I'm not sure what would be the best."

"Well, you want to use it in public, don't you?" he asks picking a bullet-shaped vibrator, "So it has to be easy to wear, like this one. You can turn it on and leave it inside since it doesn't make noise."

"Wow, you're so wise Kenma, what else is there?"

"Pay attention Shouyou," he beams up choosing a few explaining their qualities like an expert would, "We also have larger ones like butt plugs or anal beads which..."

Nodding at the improvised lesson Hinata is absorbing as much knowledge as he can, "I see, you're some sort of ancient master of sex toys!"

Kenma blushes smacking Hinata on the head with a wiggly dildo, "Don't say it like that, you make it sound like I'm a big pervert!"

"Gwah! Don't use these as blunt weapons, geez!"

"You know what most of these do, don't play innocent."

"Why are you mad? You get lonely without me that you need all this stuff, isn't that how you've learned about them?"

"Y-you- stop embarrassing me or I'll-!"

Hinata grins watching him wield the dildo with a cute sulky face, "Or what, you'll stab me with it?"

"I hope you're aware I _could_ do that, I seem to remember you liked it last time."

"I yield, I yield!!" he puts up his hands in surrender before pecking the setter's lips, "But I _did_ like it, for the record."

"Hmph...so which ones have caught your attention?"

He points at three items on the shelf, "These should be enough, they'll make a great surprise for 'Tsumu."

"You're quite kinky," Kenma notes seeing his choice, "I'm certain he'll like it."

The girl behind the counter winks as she puts the items in a bag, "Please enjoy your purchase, and come back soon!"

\- - -

Every person has different ways of coping with sex deprivation, some use tools for self-satisfaction, while others don't, at least in the Miya household there aren't any sex toys to be seen. But then, how does a certain setter keep his needs in check when Hinata isn't available? Sadly his twin knows the answer too well, he's the one suffering the most through his horny phase whenever that happens.

[ Group chat: Miyas ]

-Osamu: getting real tired of this shit

-Shouyou: what's wrong?

-Osamu: you're lucky you don't have to stand Tsumu everyday as long as I do

-Osamu: he's got this sad puppy look on his face but you can't imagine how grumpy he gets

-Osamu: just put an end to his misery before I end up killing him, please

-Shouyou: (´ ∀ ` ;;)

-Shouyou: I'm sorry Samu!

-Osamu: if you were really sorry you'd come here and give us both a good fuck

Too bold? Who cares, right now Osamu is just as irascible and aroused as his brother, much to his own chagrin. Despite their different personalities the twins can become a perfect mirror image when their emotions run rampant, maybe the bratty attitude runs in the family.

Hinata rolls around on his bed making an impish smirk, _"That could be interesting, too bad 'Tsumu isn't the generous type, he'd rather skip on sex than share with 'Samu."_

-Shouyou: some other time

-Osamu: I'll hang to your word

They keep chatting for a while and before they've noticed dinner time is around the corner. Atsumu left for a shower after volleyball training half an hour ago and there's no sign of him yet, unfortunately that can only mean one thing. Osamu sighs dropping his phone on the sofa heading to the bathroom.

He knocks loudly at the door, "Get out of there already, I can hear your moans from a mile away."

Atsumu's voice comes out shaky and rough, "Fuck off 'Samu, ain't done yet!!"

"Yer goin' to break yer cock from fappin' too long, want me to replace you when Shouyou-kun isn't happy 'cause you can't get hard?"

"Son of a- that's never happenin' you shitface!"

"He seems to like the idea, so are you comin' out or not?"

"Bastard!" Atsumu leaves the shower panting, totally red-faced with a persistent erection between his legs putting up a fight even after thirty minutes of beating. He wraps a towel around his waist as he brutally slams the door open, "Yer not gettin' a leg up on me, Shouyou-kun is- he'll be my boyfriend, got it?!"

"Stop pointin' _that_ thing my way," Osamu pushes him aside entering the bathroom, "And don't be so confident about the whole boyfriend thing, remember you've got plenty of competition."

The door closes on Atsumu's nose while he bunches up his fists furiously, _"I'll prove it to you, you and everyone else...that I can make Shouyou mine."_

\- - -

"Explain to me why do I have to join you for drinks just the day before a practice match." There we have Sakusa, trying to make a valid point to his teammates once again —when will he learn?— while he gets forcefully pulled into a bar by Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu.

"It's fine Omi-san, a beer or two won't hurt," Hinata smiles guiding them to a long sofa.

"You know damn well that's a lie."

"No, I'm serious this time!" he pouts as he drops on his seat along the others, "We'll be in top shape tomorrow, there will be cameras from Tokyo national TV watching!"

Bokuto orders exactly four beers truthful to their plans to stay sober, "Apparently our rival is a popular team too, that's why they're making a big fuss about it. Can't wait to beat them!"

"That's why it's important to be relaxed before the match, right 'Tsumu?" Hinata looks to his side to see the blonde gazing intently at him, he's been oddly quiet since they met earlier. "Um, 'Tsumu?"

 _"Stay. Fuckin'. Calm."_ He tells himself as he scans the redhead top to bottom, _"Shit, why does he have to look so hot on these clothes? He's seriously beggin' for it."_

That's right, Hinata always dresses pretty casual with hoodies, jeans, loose t-shirts, sneakers...definitely not the fancy type overall unless it's a special occasion. But tonight is different, he's put on a classy black shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black trousers to match that stick to him emphasizing his toned body.

Atsumu's impatience begins to show as he places an arm around his shoulders, "Yeah, yer great at makin' _me_ relax, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"Keep your hands to yourself," snarls Sakusa with a piercing glare, "I didn't get abducted here to watch you lovebirds make out."

Bokuto pats his back so hard he almost chokes on his beer, "Chill out Omi-Omi, he'll behave or Hinata will punish him without sex even longer."

"I thought you were on my side Bo-kun, yer a damn traitor!"

"Not when you play like ass Tsum-Tsum, we've got to win tomorrow so keep your zipper shut down there."

"Is everyone against me tonight?!"

Hinata chuckles leaning his head on his shoulder, "You heard him, be a good boy and you'll get a reward soon, alright?"

"Yer the meanest of all Shouyou-kun, playin' with my feelings like that."

The hours fly without any casualty, empty beer bottles lay on the table while they talk and the lively music urges Hinata to get up for a dance, taking Atsumu along with him diving inside the mass of people.

"This is so fun, I've missed going out with you!"

They hop carelessly to the beat blending inside a frenzied wave of raised arms and crashing bodies until the tune slowly goes in decrescendo. Atsumu takes advantage of the moment of repose turning Hinata around to hug him against his chest, soaking in the body warmth he's been yearning for.

"And I miss havin' you for myself."

Hinata smiles holding to his arms, "Be patient for me, will you?"

"Easy to say when yer lookin' so sexy."

"I wanted to wear something nice," he says as he grinds his ass against Atsumu's crotch, "Give you a taste of what's in store."

"F-fuck, yer toyin' with me." It's an automatic reaction, he grabs onto Hinata's hips feeling his pants get awfully tight from the sinful friction.

"Are you getting hard 'Tsumu? Want me to stop before you come?" Normally the setter would tease back, but he's absolutely mesmerized allowing Hinata to roll his hips and bump on his erection as if they were fucking in the middle of at least fifty people dancing around them.

"Oh my god, yes- I mean, don't- holy shit."

"Make up your mind."

Atsumu shudders sliding a hand towards Hinata's front seizing his bulge in revenge, "Don't. Stop."

"Mnn! By the way, if you come now I'm canceling tomorrow's surprise."

"...I'm gettin' payback for this."

Hinata turns around for a kiss briefly swiping their tongues, "I'll be ready for it."

A change of rhythm and the music returns to its previous speed, both of them escaping from the dizziness back to their seat to find out Sakusa strangely flushed and drowsy, letting out hiccups with three empty beers in front.

Bokuto waves as if nothing were wrong, "What took you so long guys?"

"What the- why is Omi-san wasted?"

"Oh, this guy? He was invited to drinks by some pretty ladies, I said it would be rude to refuse so there you have it."

"Pffft! He's droolin' like a baby fallin' asleep, let's take a picture to laugh at later!" Atsumu holds up his phone but out of nowhere Sakusa gains some clarity slapping his hand away.

"Sshreww yeew asshole!!" The arm swing unbalances him leaning on top of Hinata by accident.

"Omi-san, let's go home okay?"

"You're hot," he blurts out before resting his head on Hinata's shoulder, "Take me, bed...guh."

You can see Atsumu's bubbling rage run across his face, he's about to yank them apart but Bokuto catches his arm before he does. "He's asleep already Tsum-Tsum, pay no mind to what he said, it's the alcohol talking."

"Tch."

Luckily the team's hotel isn't very far and they manage to sneak in without being detected, dropping Sakusa on his bed before heading to their own rooms.

"Hold on 'Tsumu, let me show you the first step of my surprise!"

"Oh, is it time for my reward?" He watches from the door as the redhead takes a black box from his sports bag.

"Here you go, it's for tomorrow but you can open it in your room. Text me after you see it, good night!"

The suspense is so great he rushes to his room jumping on bed to quickly open the gift. His brain feels like it's melting within his skull while he stares inside the box with a blank expression, it's difficult to find the word to describe it. Naughty, kinky, exciting? All of the above? The packaging reads 'remote-controlled prostate massager, now with adjustable vibration'. But that isn't everything, there's a letter stuck to it written by Hinata.

_"Hi 'Tsumu, I bet you're freaking out right now! I know you haven't tried this before, but would you like your first time to be with me?_

_I've asked an expert for fun things to wear in secret and this was the best option, I'm sure you'd enjoy it if you give it a chance. I'm keeping the remote, but in exchange I've left another one which controls the toy I'll be using. You get the idea!_

_Let me know if you dislike it, I'll bring my own so we can have fun regardless._

_Love you, Shouyou."_

Atsumu feels himself blush as a surge of arousal shoots to his groin, how can someone come off as totally adorable and perverted at once? The way his heart thunders in his chest says he likes it, or rather, he _loves_ it. He loves Hinata, so much he's devoted to indulge any and all of his wishes, including wearing a sex toy in public together. Not a big deal if he ignores the fact that there's a volleyball match to win.

_"Damn Shouyou, if this is the beginnin' of the surprise what else have you got planned?"_

-Atsumu: looks interesting, I can't wait

-Shouyou: me too! ( ´ ▽` ).｡ｏ♡


	2. Bitter

For some reason Atsumu is restless tonight. The hotel bed is cozy, Hinata's surprise was quite pleasant, and the drinks at the bar earlier got him drowsy enough he fell into a slumber instantly. Even so he can't quit trashing around in bed, the noise coming from the adjacent room keeping him in a dazed state between sleep and wakefulness.

 _"Wait, isn't that Shouyou-kun's room?"_ The mere thought alarms him, jolting out of bed to put an ear on the wall to make sure everything's fine.

"Yes, keep going..."

"You like that, don't you?"

 _"Huh?"_ he makes out Hinata's voice through the wall but he can't tell to whom the second one belongs, _"Why is a guy in his room at this hour?"_

"Ah-aahn, more, please more!"

Cold sweat drops perspire from Atsumu's forehead, his body trembles recognizing the pleading tone Hinata would use when they have sex, and only then. He'd never mistake those moans, specially not in a silent night such as this. _"No, it can't be..."_

He leaves the room slinking on his toes, the empty hotel hallway much darker than he remembers it as he steps in front of Hinata's door. It could be his imagination —he hopes it is— but another voice has joined the chorus of carnal sounds while he turns the door knob without questioning why it might be open to begin with.

"Shouyou-kun?" What he sees leaves him speechless, he can't even blink, it's as if he'd been turned to stone on the spot.

"Oh, if it isn't the dumb blonde." Sakusa sneers as he keeps thrusting inside Hinata laying on all fours submissively on the bed, bouncing on his length just as eager despite how focused he looks giving a blowjob at the same time.

"The hell are you here for 'Tsumu, don'tcha see we're busy?" The calm tone Osamu uses while he shoves his cock in Hinata's mouth over and over again makes the situation even more unrealistic.

"Shouldn't I be askin' that?! Get the fuck outta bed, NOW!!"

"Why? Yer havin' fun, right Shouyou-kun?" he tugs softly at Hinata's hair for him to stop sucking, though Sakusa doesn't allow a single moment of rest rocking his hips fervently.

"Fwaah- y-yes, so much fun!"

"Ya see, he's happy with me replacin' you."

Atsumu's body moves on its own trying to reach the bed with all his might realizing he's unable to move, his feet seem to be stuck to the floor somehow. "Ugh, stop it, let go of him!"

"Shit, I'm going to come," Sakusa slams against Hinata's ass with speed clawing onto the soft flesh, his pace turning rough and unsteady quickly losing control of his actions. "You're so damn hot...we'll take care of your every need from now on."

"A-ah, yes, Omi-san!"

"Don't forget about me Shouyou-kun," Osamu tenderly strokes his cheek, "I'm close...swallow everythin' I got, okay?"

Hinata slurps on his shaft swirling his tongue without shame, jerking himself off at the same pace he's getting fucked feeling the orgasm approaching in unison with his bed partners.

"Shouyou-kun, wait!" Atsumu tries to step forward but his feet are heavy tripping on the floor, his only option is to watch hopelessly as Hinata trembles shooting thick strings on the sheets, Osamu and Sakusa releasing inside of him chanting a melody of lustful groans.

"Hah, no wonder you like him so much, he's a good lay," Sakusa pulls out slowly, his seed oozing out from the redhead down his thighs.

Meanwhile the other two kiss sharing the taste of Osamu's come, "Tell him Shouyou-kun, who's the best twin, who do you prefer?"

"Mmh...sorry 'Tsumu, guess I don't need you anymore!"

"WAAAHH!!" He screams tossing away the damp sheets he was wrapped into, his whole body tacky and his heart about to explode within his chest from the terrifying nightmare, or perhaps it's a bad omen? Either way a few knocks on the door startle him, jumping out of bed almost afraid of who might be.

"Uh, are you okay 'Tsumu? I heard you shouting from my room." Not a chance to ask twice, the door opens so abruptly it almost cracks from the hit.

"Shouyou-kun..."

"Wow, you look like a mess, did you wrestle someone in there?"

"Shut up," without further warning Atsumu lifts Hinata carrying him into his room bridal style, kicking the door shut and throwing him on the bed to lie right on top.

"Gwah! You're drenched in sweat, don't tell me you've got a fever!"

"I said shut up." The following kiss is brimming with hunger, greed, passion, everything Atsumu embodies contained within a flurry of tongues and clacking teeth. Their skin sticks to each other's entwining their hands, sinking into this madness of a desperate kiss.

"Mnnaah- can't breathe 'Tsumu, you're crushing meee!"

"I love you," he whispers trailing kisses through his jawline, his cheeks, making his way to an ear licking at the shell. "Do you love me?"

"I do, I do! Now will you tell me what's going on?"

After some soothing kisses Atsumu finally quiets down, but he refuses to move from his position holding Hinata's hands above his head, his insecurities fading to the back of his mind knowing at this moment he's still in control.

"I had a nightmare."

"Was it that bad?"

"Awful."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Atsumu's face turns a shade redder glancing to the side, "Promise you won't laugh."

"I won't, you looked really scared before."

"I wasn't scared, it's just..." he muses to himself, _"I can't stand the thought of losin' you to someone else after waitin' all these years."_

Hinata smiles smooching the tip of his nose, "Out with it already, or I'm leaving!"

"Shit, fine, I dreamed you were fuckin' with other guys," of course he hides who to save face, "You said you didn't need me anymore, it hurt."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yer actin' like it doesn't matter."

"So let me make things clear, you're jealous because a dream version of me dumped you."

"Sounds stupid when you say it like that but it's got me worried."

"Aww, so cute."

"Dammit," he sucks on Hinata's neck leaving a big hickey for everyone to see in retaliation, "Whose fault is it I'm havin' weird sex dreams, huh?"

"Oops, I plead guilty," Hinata chuckles crossing a leg behind him, pushing at his lower back with his heel so their groins rub together.

"Nghh, you tease." The grind is stimulating even with their shorts on and Atsumu is open for whatever his personal imp is willing to offer, rolling his hips in a sensual manner applying a little more pressure for his own satisfaction.

"Hey 'Tsumu," his legs wrap around the setter's hips, their bodies flat against one another sharing a love-struck gaze, "I don't have sex with random guys, you know that right?"

_"That's the problem, yer friends and 'Samu is dyin' for it. At least Omi-kun isn't a threat, I bet he hates tradin' bodily fluids."_

"You're supposed to have sex with people you truly like."

"Right, who _doesn't_ like you?" he mutters between teeth.

"That doesn't change I won't get into bed with anyone that asks."

 _"How about fuckin' with me alone until we grow old to play volleyball?"_ A wish too ambitious for their current relationship, Atsumu embraces Hinata's body turning them both on their sides, "Sleep here tonight, no sex is fine...just wanna be with you."

"Sure! If that helps you rest for tomorrow's game."

"Thanks babe, love ya."

Barely ten minutes in and Atsumu is already fast asleep hugging Hinata close, his facial expression completely peaceful and a bit gross with his drool trickling on the pillow.

"Hehe, he looks adorable." Looks can be deceiving one way or another, for most people watching Atsumu on the court he'd seem imposing or even rude considering his habit of insulting noisy fangirls who break his concentration. Nothing further away from reality, even though he's foul-mouthed and he's got a bratty attitude he's also a dork who loves cuddles, funny comebacks, eating onigiri with his brother and gets excited like a kid learning cool volleyball tricks.

"Shouyou-kun..."

Hinata giggles seeing him make a kissy face in his sleep, brushing his scruffed blonde locks back. "Ooh, his hair is the same as in high school when it's unstyled, that sort of takes me back."

\- - -

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Shouyou Hinata and I'm going to play wing spiker position for the Black Jackals. I'll do my best!" he says bowing his head.

First time meeting your new teammates is always a reason to be nervous, thankfully for Hinata there are some familiar faces welcoming him with their arms wide open, or not so much in Sakusa's case.

Bokuto greets him with a strong hug, "Hinataaa!! How was your stay in Rio? Did you learn new techniques? Have you got any souvenirs? Tell us everything!"

"I just arrived home a week ago Bokuto-san, also remember to breathe before you ask any more questions!"

"Hello Shouyou-kun."

"Ah, you're here Miya-san! It's good to see you again," he extends a hand respectfully, the handshake accepted faster than expected.

"I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Um, sorry?"

"My promise, I'm here to play setter for you."

Hinata reminisces on the end of the match versus Inarizaki years ago, slightly shocked that Atsumu would stick to his word to such extent. Tenacious, a quality he likes in a guy, not to mention handsome too.

"I remember, I'm happy to have you," he says giving his trademark bright smile.

Sakusa speaks from a safe distance, he doesn't want any physical contact. "About time, maybe now Atsumu will quit pestering us...Shouyou-kun this, Shouyou-kun that, everyday since he knew you were joining the team."

"Screw ya Omi-kun, nobody asked yer opinion!"

"You're funny Miya-san."

Atsumu blushes at the praise, "Call me 'Tsumu, and don't expect me to go easy on you just 'cause you have a cute face, got it?"

Another lovely smile almost brings the setter to his knees, "Okay 'Tsumu, toss to me a lot!"

\- - -

The morning before Black Jackals' practice match is a quiet one, the team gets up early to meet for breakfast at the hotel restaurant before the bus trip to the stadium, but three people are still missing way after their appointed time.

"Get up 'Tsumu, we have to get dressed!" Hinata says shaking him awake energetically.

"Five...minutes...more."

"We're late for breakfast already, let's go shower, come ooon!"

Atsumu grins looking at him with drowsy half-lidded eyes, "Hmm, together?"

"Not a good moment for that."

"We'd be savin' time _and_ water."

"You're impossible, fine, just get up!"

"Hell yeah."

They throw their t-shirts and bottoms to the floor in a rush, jumping in the cramped shower together washing each other's hair. Atsumu whistles merrily enjoying the view, "I'm feelin' in top form today, thanks to you."

"Really? But I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you do more than you realize Shouyou-kun."

Hinata glances between his legs, "Don't forget there's a big surprise waiting, you better be prepared."

"Speakin' of surprises, how are we gonna use...you know, _that._ "

"You haven't used one before right? Want me to help?"

"H-help how."

"Putting it in."

This is definitely unknown territory for Atsumu, he's never needed sex toys to get off —bless his good looks— and Hinata's gift seems different than your average cock. In short, yes, he needs help, which makes him way too embarrassed to admit it.

"Uh, if you insist."

"Don't worry," he lets a hand wander towards Atsumu's cock slowly pumping it to get him in the mood, "I'd never do anything you wouldn't like."

"Fuck babe...you can do whatever _you_ want."

"Uh-huh, leave it to me!" And so he does, pushing Atsumu against the wall sprinkling a few kisses through his neck, increasing the intensity of his handjob until the setter becomes a throbbing mess inside his fist. He stops when he looks ready for the next step, "Did you bring lube?"

"In my sports bag."

No more waiting, they leave the shower drying themselves just enough they don't soak up the bed with their bodies, Atsumu impatient as usual hopping on it first sitting cross-legged while Hinata takes the lube and the toy from his bag.

"I chose a medium size, it should be comfortable to wear even when we're playing," the explanation doesn't quite ease Atsumu's nerves as he watches Hinata coat the vibrator generously with lube.

"Will you be wearin' the same one?"

"Mine's a bit different! Lie face down, I'll loosen you up."

Atsumu flips leaning his head on the pillow, closing his eyes as his body lies loose and relaxed, a sign of trust he normally wouldn't show during his old one night stands.

The mattress dips down when Hinata crawls above him brushing his lips on his nape, his shoulder blades, then lower across his spine making Atsumu's skin feel a sort of electricity that gives him goosebumps. Somehow the meek contact is enough to give him a solid hard-on, more so than it was before.

"Beautiful."

"Hah...don't need to woo me at this point."

"Just making sure you're aware of how sexy you look."

"I am, now get my ass ready."

Hinata chuckles, his boldness never gets boring. He squeezes the lube bottle pouring the liquid directly on his hole, getting a hiss at the sudden coldness but alleviating the sensation quickly by pushing in a warm finger.

"Ngh- yeah, feels good." Next one slides in smoothly, Hinata stretches up his walls spreading his fingers before starting to thrust deeper settling for a delicate pace, Atsumu's voice turning a higher pitch silenced by the way he's biting hard on the pillow.

"You have such a great ass 'Tsumu," he pinches the round flesh kissing it afterwards while his fingers pick up speed, the simple thrusts mixing with curling and scissoring motions aiming for the spots that grant most pleasure.

"Ah, aah- shit, wait!"

"Hmm, you picked strawberry lube, I love this flavor." The redhead pulls out his fingers all of a sudden and he's about to get scolded for slacking off but Atsumu hesitates when he feels something moist and flexible poking at his entrance.

"Oh fuck, Shouyou-kun, that's-!" His hips snap back and forth rubbing his erection on the sheets while Hinata's tongue plunges within him tirelessly, the little doubts he had against doing this are gone along his pride letting out erotic whines.

"Pwah! You're tightening down there 'Tsumu, let's put it in fast."

"Ungh...so close..."

Careful as ever Hinata presses the blunt tip past the rim until only the flat end of the toy is out. The curved shape is perfect at reaching where it needs to and the thickness fits snugly for a moderate stimulus, Atsumu's moans as he grips the sheets a sign that he's enjoying it.

"How is it, are you okay with the size?" Atsumu nods and that's his cue to begin thrusting, the toy sliding in and out easily thanks to the huge amount of lube making slick noises.

"Oh-ooh! Shouyou, yer gonna-"

"Hum?"

"I'm- I'm comin' soon."

Hinata halts right away leaving the toy inside as planned. "My bad! I'll head back to my room," he grabs his clothes quickly noticing how late it is, "Don't take too long to get breakfast, the bus leaves in one hour!"

So this is the current state of Atsumu Miya, left with a massive hard-on and a vibrator up his ass, the Black Jackals' volleyball match still a distant thought to be worried about.

"...I'm wearin' _tight_ boxers today."

\- - -

"Seriously Hinata, you're lucky I was here to cover up for you guys!" Good ol' Bokuto, always the reliable friend saving them from the coach's fury whenever they get in trouble.

Hinata walks to a table in the hotel restaurant carrying a tray of fresh pancakes, "I'm sorry Bokuto-san, 'Tsumu had a nightmare last night so we were awake until late, and then we overslept..."

"Are you saying you didn't pass out from fucking again? That hickey on your neck is pretty obvious."

"Is it?" he blushes covering it with his hand, "We didn't do it though, for real."

"Then why do you walk like your ass got pounded?"

"U-um...that's..." It's taking a while for Hinata to get used to his own sex toy, sadly that's not a great excuse for their delay at joining breakfast. Speaking of late arrivals, here's the third missing person.

"Ugh, damn it, my head hurts." Sakusa's face screams 'hungover' with those prominent panda eyes and an even grumpier expression, it seems he forgot to wear his mask at the worst time possible.

"Heeey! You look like trash, what the heck!"

"Zip it Bokuto, you're too loud," he grunts sitting at the table, stabbing an innocent pancake with remorse, "This is your fault Hinata, I knew I shouldn't have trusted your 'relaxing' hang out."

"I wasn't present when you got drunk, don't blame me!"

"He's right Omi-Omi, I remember you gulped down everything those ladies invited you to."

"Are you shitting me? You insisted it'd be impolite if I refused."

Bokuto snorts trying to hold in his laughter, "Would it hurt you to admit it was fun? You turned much nicer too, flirting like a normal person saying Hinata was hot."

"Bwuugh!!" Sakusa chokes on his pancake, getting assistance from Bokuto smacking his back, "Argh- I did WHAT?!"

"It's okay Omi-san, you hugged me a bit, it wasn't weird."

"I. Hugged. You." His face turns libid in shock, then a dark hue of crimson never seen by his teammates.

Hinata can't keep himself from teasing, "Mhm, you clinged to me like an octopus, and even grabbed my ass!"

"I don't remember anything after the third beer." Lies, the alcohol can't erase the memory of Hinata's very squishy rear.

"You touched his ass?!" Atsumu steps in listening to their conversation, "The same guy who told me to keep my hands to myself, apologize right now!"

"Huh, you're walking weird too," Bokuto smirks staring at his wobbly legs, then back at Hinata. "I guess everyone had fun after all, we should repeat sometime."

Atsumu takes a seat glaring at Sakusa, "Not with _this_ jerk."

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah, yer a closet pervert."

"In contrast to what, an open pervert like yourself? Funny coming from someone who always gets a boner in the showers."

"Who wouldn't lookin' at Shouyou-kun."

"Oh, are you saying I should peek as well?"

"Listen ya piece of shit, don't you dare-"

Hinata and Bokuto shout at once, "Quit fighting!"

Soon after they finish their breakfast the team bus arrives to the hotel. The four of them rush to grab their sports bags and the coach gives them an earful as they get in with their heads hanging low. Hungovers, hickeys, limping legs...no more drinking past midnight this week.

Atsumu gets a spot in the back row waving at Hinata to sit by his side, it has become an habit to stick together during their bus trips. Or anytime they share a common space, really.

"You're taking it better than I thought," the redhead grins lacing their fingers.

"You mean...y-yeah, it feels...strange."

"Strange in a nice way?"

"It's- uh, not bad," he confesses in shame, "What about you, it's like this doesn't affect you."

"Kenma and I have tried a lot of these."

"Tsk, that fake blonde, I bet he has hundreds of Gucci dildoes with the mad cash he makes."

Hinata giggles at the irony of his insult, "He does own quite a wide collection."

"So...you didn't tell me what kind of toy yer using Shouyou-kun," his gaze roams curiously to Hinata's crotch, "Is it bigger than my cock?"

"Toys."

"Wow, two?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, you'll find out soon."

"Well lookie what I've got," the remote for Hinata's toy was hidden within his uniform pocket, "I could find out right now, don'tcha think?"

"Not yet 'Tsumu."

"God, yer makin' me so eager." He slips the remote back in his pocket earning a sweet kiss in recompense.

"Let's rest, I promise my surprise will blow your mind." Hinata dozes off leaning on Atsumu's shoulder, meanwhile the setter gazes at the horizon through the window with a pensive look.

_"How much longer do you expect me to wait, Shouyou?"_

His mind wanders to past events, a time prior to Hinata's return to Japan.

\- - -

A lazy weekend for the Miya twins, they're spending the night sitting on the sofa, watching a volleyball match starring the Schweiden Adlers while eating some onigiri made by Osamu. It's an interesting match, both teams are evening the odds with each point keeping the audience glued to their seats. Except Atsumu that is, he's busy checking his phone when he'd usually be enthralled watching the battle instead.

"Wow, Tobio-chan has gotten real good," Osamu mumbles as he chews on his rice ball.

"Uh-huh."

"Reckon he'd probably beat you one on one."

"Hmm."

"And then he'd fuck Shouyou-kun in front of you to celebrate."

"Mm-hmm."

"Gimme that damn phone!!"

Atsumu struggles trying to retrieve it, "Hey, give it back 'Samu, I was doin' somethin' important!"

"Oh yeah? I'll be the judge of that."

"Stop it you asshole!"

Osamu avoids a dangerous headbutt, managing to open the browser to see what kept Atsumu so absorbed. There's a photo of Hinata at the beach in Rio, and another, next one too, actually a whole bunch of them. He recognizes the name of this social media account, Ninja Shouyou's.

"Yer a creep 'Tsumu, why don'tcha talk to him, have you lost yer balls?"

"Fuck you, he replies to my comments on his photos okay!?"

"That isn't a conversation, pussy."

"Graaaahhhh!!!" Nothing a lil' wrestling can't solve, they trash around yanking their hair and kicking each other until they're too exhausted to continue, slumping on the sofa gasping for air.

"You should've asked for his phone number when you had the chance after that game."

"Shit, I know that! He gave it to me recently though."

"No way, he's into you?"

"Obviously, I'm a snack."

"Then I suppose I'd also have a chance, I'm less of a brat than you."

Atsumu sends a threatening glare, "I'll kill you."

"It's hard to believe you've been pinin' for him since high school."

"I liked him from the moment we met at the court."

"Basically yer second brain talkin' huh."

"No, he was cute but...I just had a weird gut feelin' y'know."

"Maybe it was love at first sight."

"You think so too?!"

"Pfft! Yer so corny 'Tsumu, totally fell for it."

"Shaddap!"

They stay silent until the TV noise catches their attention. The camera switches angle to show the winning team on screen — the Schweiden Adlers, with their brand new superstar Tobio Kageyama earning the title of most valuable player.

Atsumu frowns seeing his rival shine so brightly, he knows Hinata never misses Kageyama's games unless he's busy working as delivery boy in Rio.

"Hey 'Samu, before we fight for Shouyou-kun let's get rid of the competition together."

"You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Atsumu, he'll get his redemption arc for the final chapter though.


	3. Sweet

[ Instructions of use ]

Our prostate massager offers three levels of vibration intensity adjustable by remote controller, now designed in pocket-size to carry wherever you need.

For a better experience our easy-to-use remote only has two buttons.

-Vibration button.

One click: low intensity.

Two clicks: medium intensity.

Three clicks: you're in for a wild ride.

-Beeping button.

Push to turn off the vibration function.

Recommendations:

  1. Apply a generous amount of lubricant for best results at stimulating your erogenous zone.
  2. Fully insert the massager until you reach a sensitive spot. Its flared shape will keep it in a safe position, feel free to move!



Battery life: five hours.

 _"I hope the match doesn't last that long."_ Hinata's brain goes through the instructions he's memorized for Atsumu's toy —and his own— searching for the remote in his sports bag as the team heads for the changing room.

"Hey Tsum-Tsum, what's with that silly grin?"

"That's mean Bo-kun, I'm just hyped up for this match," he says sending Hinata a wink.

"Awsome, give us some good tosses and we'll finish this game in no time!" Without thinking Bokuto smacks Atsumu's ass and the resulting yelp makes everybody turn around.

Sakusa squints his eyes, "The hell was that."

"Uh, muscle cramps."

"...Your glutes? From what, last night's dancing?" By the looks of it Sakusa isn't buying his excuse, neither is the coach staring with a spooky frown.

"I did squats this mornin' to warm up?" It comes out as a weak question, even he wouldn't believe such a bad lie.

"Really? You slept in his room Hinata, is it true?"

A group head turn, the team's suspicions now set on the redhead waiting for an answer. "Yeah, he put that ass to work!" he says with a smile so sincere noone dares object against it.

Atsumu hikes a brow, _"Yer a menace Shouyou-kun."_

The changing room is brimming with excitement before the match while the team puts on their sports uniforms, but there are two people specially fired up about it. Hinata peeks at Atsumu noticing his hungry gaze when he starts removing his clothes, _"Hmm, I guess an early prize won't hurt, he's been pretty patient!"_

Atsumu's eyes feast on the sight of Hinata slowly sliding down his shorts, his ass sticking out in a way too suggestive for a quick clothing change.

 _"Playin' with fire, aren'tcha?"_ he ogles as Hinata rolls up his t-shirt, his chest a wonderful treat he'd never get tired of. If only he could touch his abs right now, or lick his nipples, maybe pinch them just as he likes it. Anything.

 _"Ah, he's getting hard,"_ Atsumu's bulge is proof that he's enjoying the show, _"I should stop before it becomes too obvious, but first..."_ Hinata slips on his high knee pads —a newfound exploitable weakness— and then his uniform letting out a chuckle seeing the setter's sulky face.

 _"You can’t tease me forever Shouyou,"_ he picks the remote for Hinata's sex toy from his bag shoving it in his pocket, _"This time yer goin' to beg for my cock...you can count on it."_

Hinata follows suit picking his own remote, both of them armed with a weapon more destructive than they could've imagined. _"Time to play!"_

Nothing strikes any different as they walk to the volleyball court. The usual handshakes between players, greeting the fans, a few photos for the sports press. It's a training game like any other, or that's how it should be — not today though, this ordinary match will be something to remember.

The teams take their positions and Atsumu counts his steps preparing to serve. There's a tense silence as he always requires before launching his attack, he rolls the ball on his hands, takes a deep breath and-

Click.

_"Oh..."_

His concentration vanishes in a second. A low rumble shakes his body and his mind goes totally blank, his eyes reflecting a smidge of panic searching frantically for Hinata. The red-haired imp has a single hand inside his pocket, looking back at him with a smile of pure joy.

_"Now you get what's going on, right 'Tsumu?"_

Atsumu thanks every deity he can recall for choosing the tightest underwear available today, his cock reacting instantly at the soft vibration. Wait, wasn't there something he's supposed to do?

Beep.

"Shoot," Hinata whispers and the setter has barely enough presence of mind to read his lips, smashing the ball with less strength than usual allowing for an easier defense from the opposite libero.

It's the rival team's chance for a counter attack, the ball is set, their ace follows up and the spike is masterfully received by Hinata performing a full body stretch to reach the ball.

Click.

"Ah!" His balance is disrupted, forced to dig a shaky knee on the floor while the ball bounces towards Sakusa. He bites his lip relishing on the pleasant sensation that rushes from his ass to his groin, throwing a side glance to witness Atsumu's smug grin.

 _"Ready for payback? 'Cause I'm done bein' nice."_ The vibration doesn't subside one bit, thankfully the lowest setting isn't that overwhelming yet.

Sakusa picks up a toss rocketing the ball with a hit that goes straight across the enemy blockers. Hinata runs to give him a high five, "Nice kill Omi-san, you're wrecking them!"

Click.

"Nngh...uhnn..." He shudders as he approaches Sakusa, the high five turning into an unexpected hug when his wobbly legs fail leaning on him for support.

"Wha- what's wrong with you?"

"A-ah...'m s-sorry Omi-san."

Seeing Hinata's flushed cheeks Sakusa isn't certain if he's in pain or pleasure, but it must be either one by the way he's panting —almost whining— while he clutches onto his t-shirt. He gulps putting a hand on his shoulder, "Did you hurt yourself somewhere?"

Atsumu knits his brows pissed off at their proximity, _"Tsk, that's wrong Shouyou, yer lettin' that bastard get his paws all over you again!"_

Click.

Hinata gasps feeling the vibration crank up to the maximum. Suddenly his legs turn weak like jelly, the toy stirring up his insides while massaging his prostate at once. "Gwaah...stupid 'Tsumu," he pushes Sakusa away before he can guess what's really happening, which seems enough to appease Atsumu's jealousy streak.

Beep.

"Hey Hinata, what's the matter?" here comes a worried Bokuto, "You're super sweaty, do you need a break?"

He sends a piercing glare towards Atsumu, "I'm fine, let's finish this quickly."

The blonde has the gall to lick his lips in a cheeky manner, "I don't mind if it lasts longer, I'm enjoyin' myself quite a lot, ya see?"

_"This means war."_

Everything's fun and games until Hinata decides to get competitive, the setter has messed with the wrong person and he's totally clueless about it. The game continues as normal for a while, though it's a false sense of security, Hinata merely awaits for the perfect opportunity like a lion preparing to jump on its prey.

One more serve for Atsumu —the last if he scores— he walks to his favorite position as he always does taking a firm stance, and he's about to shoot when a group of fangirls start squealing nearby. He snaps his head towards the noise source, "Shut yer trap, you bunch of ugly pigs!"

Click.

Click.

Click.

The ball drops to the floor. His eyes go round in shock and he fights to swallow down a moan, Hinata's surprise attack makes him kneel on the floor with a thump, but he covers up by pretending to be fumbling around for the ball. _"Oh fuck, fuck- no more, I'll come, I'll come Shouyou, oh my god-"_ his mind races staring into Hinata's eyes pleading for mercy, his cock throbbing repeatedly in lieu of a warning.

"Be careful 'Tsumu," the redhead bows down picking the ball for him, "Your mistake just cost us a point...shouldn't you apologize?"

It's extremely difficult to focus on his surroundings, but it's true that their teammates are giving him a strange look, his behavior must be raising some questions. Hinata's hand remains within his pocket, smiling innocently as if he weren't seconds away from making Atsumu jizz his pants in front of the team.

"I'm sorry," he grumbles gritting his teeth.

Beep.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

They wouldn't forgive themselves if the Black Jackals lost because of their personal competition, and so they don't touch their remotes again, the adrenaline of the match on top of the arousing situation giving them an extra edge needed to win.

"Damn Tsum-Tsum, it's the first time I've ever seen you get slippery fingers."

"Ugh, the embarrassment keeps comin' back..."

Sakusa hums stroking his chin, "I wonder if it's related to how both you and Hinata were acting so odd during the game."

"No idea what yer talkin' about."

"By the way, is that a hard-on in your pants?"

"Shit!" he tries hiding it with the towel he was using to wipe his sweat, "It's- it's the excitement after winning!"

Bokuto starts laughing, "Wow, I didn't know volleyball could make that effect on a guy!"

"Pervert," mumbles Sakusa.

"I heard that!"

While Atsumu's erection subsides Hinata goes to attend the local press, as a sponsored player it's important that he attends random interviews at times.

"What a great match Hinata-san, your balance and speed were impressive as always!" the girl with a microphone praises him, but Hinata can't recognize her as a sports press interviewer, and he's met many.

"Thank you! Our team has been training nonstop, we're all improving a lot."

"Interesting...since you've mentioned training, your fans are wondering if you take any private lessons?"

"Huh?"

"We couldn't help noticing that bruise on your neck Hinata-san, and it's not the type you get from playing volleyball!"

Hinata swiftly covers the hickey Atsumu left this morning, "Um, that's-"

"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend perhaps?"

Atsumu listens in on the conversation, it looks like Hinata could use some help, though he wants to know what his answer is first.

"N-no, I don't have one."

Click.

He jolts on his feet glancing at Atsumu making a serious face with a hand in his pocket. _"You don't, huh?"_

"Is that so, then what happened to your neck?"

"I'm...I'm dating someone." Several someones, actually.

"Ooh, juicy info, is it a serious relationship?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Click.

"Gwah!"

"Hinata-san?"

 _"Not now 'Tsumu, I'm on TV!"_ His cock twitches on plain sight while the camera keeps recording, how fortunate for him they aren't doing a full body shot _._ "Y-yes?"

"Then what kind of relationship do you have?"

"Um, it's a person I love but-" he shuts his eyes hoping this answer satisfies his demanding audience, "We're taking it slow, I care for them very much."

Beep.

 _"Yer a real sweetheart Shouyou,"_ Atsumu remembers an important detail, he's always wanted to prove to his brother —and everyone else— that Hinata belongs to him, and that moment has arrived. He approaches crossing an arm protectively around his shoulders, getting a questioning look from the redhead in exchange.

"Ah, hello Miya-san, would you like to comment on this-"

She goes dead silent, the camera man catching the priceless moment Atsumu claims Hinata's lips grasping his jaw, slotting their mouths for an intense kiss that conveys a single message, 'mine'.

Bokuto whistles and claps from a distance while Sakusa facepalms, "Dumbass."

After a minute of blissful ignorance to the world they let go of each other, "Uwah...what the heck 'Tsumu."

"The interview is over," he drags Hinata away gripping his shoulder, kissing the spot where he'd made the hickey as they walk to the changing room.

"Why- why did you do that?"

"Savin' yer pretty ass from that gossip lady?"

"Kissing me in front of the camera!"

"Just wanted to help out, I did nothin' wrong didn't I?"

"...No, but it caught me off guard."

"Yer not the only one who can give surprises."

Hinata smiles to himself picking his sports bag from the locker, "Guess I had it coming."

"Ya got more than that comin' babe." Atsumu wraps his arms around Hinata rubbing his groin against his ass, "Look how hard you've made me, I swear I'm goin' to explode if you don't let me fuck you soon."

"Hnn...let's wait until we're back at the hotel, you haven't seen my toys yet."

"Dunno if I can hold it much longer."

"Do it for me."

Atsumu sighs nuzzling his nose on Hinata's hair, "I've gone _this_ far for you, Shouyou-kun. I love y-"

The door slams open and the rest of the team storms in to grab their bags in a hurry, the bus ride to their hotel should arrive shortly.

"Did we interrupt something?" Sakusa sneers.

"Dammit, when will ya'll stop cock-blocking me?!"

\- - -

Looking at the bright side the hotel isn't very far, barely a thirty minute trip. In hindsight that's probably as much as they can endure before giving up to their urges. Hinata and Atsumu are sitting in the last row trading playful pecks while they hold hands, that is until Hinata's phone starts buzzing in his sports bag so persistently he checks it out of worry.

-Kenma: that's unfair Shouyou, you never kiss me during our live streams (`⌒´#)

-Kenma: jk, unless you'd like to?

-Oikawa: gross, get a room

-Oikawa: actually forget I said that!!

-Oikawa: you're making me jealous chibi-chan, ihu ( ; ω ; )

-Akaashi: congrats on your win

-Akaashi: so who is it that you really love?

-Akaashi: sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself

-Kageyama: I'd kiss you much better than him

Atsumu peeks at the screen, "What's up?"

"Well, looks like everybody followed our match."

"I know, they always do."

"Wait...don't tell me you kissed me in public just so they'd see it!"

"And if I did?"

"'Tsumu!" he pouts squeezing his hand, "They'll get angry, don't do it again."

"Why should I hide how much I like you?"

Hinata gazes downwards with a blush, "I like you too."

"Then don't be afraid to show it," he brushes Hinata's lips with his tongue, then nips on them softly before stealing a kiss.

"I will."

"Hey guys, don't get too cozy in there!" Bokuto turns around putting his arms over his backrest, "Man the fans are going wild right now, you should check the Black Jackals' website."

"What do you mean Bokuto-san?"

Atsumu grabs his phone browsing through the live chat, "...Holy shit."

[ Black Jackals - Shoutbox ]

\- OMG did everyone watch last BJ match?!

\- Yeess, I can't believe they kissed!! (*♡ω♡)

\- I knew they were together, it was so obvious

\- Miya-san is totally nuts about him...he pushed me away when I tried asking for Hinata's autograph (°ㅂ°╬)

\- Wtf I thought he was going out with Kodzuken!

\- No way, the famous streamer?

\- Rumors say he's dating a Schweiden Adlers player, the guy from those Power Curry commercials

\- Kageyama-san isn't his boyfriend, they're rivals since high school ♪♬♪♬

\- Eeeek, it's a love circle!!! (≧▽≦)

More like a hexagon turning into an undefined shape considering the people currently interested in Hinata. Scrolling down the topic keeps going, the fans engaged in a heated debate on who would make the best partner for Hinata. Atsumu scowls reading certain opinions supporting Hinata's relationship with Kageyama or Kenma, apparently their friendship makes them very strong candidates for a boyfriend role.

"Tsk, this is stupid, what would they know!" he closes his browser throwing a hissy fit.

Sakusa turns around with a taunting smirk, "Karma is a bitch huh?"

"Yer a bitch."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, there's the hotel!" points out Bokuto looking through the window, "Save the fighting for later, we've earned a good rest."

Resting is the last thing in Hinata's mind, and same can be said for Atsumu as they hold hands going in the elevator to their rooms. They're jittery from excitement, not a speck of tiredness in their bodies despite enduring a long volleyball match. Hinata walks ahead leading the setter towards his room for a change, struggling to find his key inside his sports bag.

"Psst!"

Atsumu's attention switches to Bokuto standing in front of his own room, making an okay sign and thrusting a finger in while his lips articulate, _"Need a condom?"_

He shakes his head making a thumbs up, _"Got one."_

The door opens up and Atsumu is yanked in by his t-shirt, getting slammed roughly against the nearest wall. He finds himself pulled into a hungry kiss, their tongues tangling immediately as if it were second nature to do so. _"Fuckin' finally, thank god."_

"Mnn...'Tsumu..." Hinata's hand goes straight for its main target, slipping underneath Atsumu's shorts and underwear to give his shaft a nice tug. But that's only an appetizer, the redhead smooches along the beautiful column of his neck, kissing his Adam's apple when it bobs in an attempt to gulp down his nerves.

"Yeah, that's it babe, don't-" He's forced to keep quiet with Hinata's lips mashing against his own and his hand working his cock slowly, way too gentle for Atsumu's tastes given his impatience.

Hinata takes his time relishing on his scent, the taste of his sweat, his needy moans, the rapid pulse within his jugular as he kisses across and the way his cock throbs in unison. He's been as eager for this as his lover, but the wait only makes his prize sweeter. "Let's go shower first, we're both soaked in sweat."

"You think I give a shit about sweat when I'm like this?" he grabs onto Hinata's ass with hands wide open pressing their erections to prove a point.

"But-"

"C'mere." Atsumu walks to the bed pulling Hinata along, his index finger hooked inside the hem of his shorts acting as an imaginary leash. No resistance whatsoever, that means it's Atsumu's turn to have fun. He sits on the edge releasing his grip, "These high knee pads suit your legs so well Shouyou-kun."

"You like them?"

"I do, it's too bad you don't really need them, you rarely lose balance." His hands trace Hinata's leg muscles going upwards, sneaking his thumbs below his shorts stroking his inner thighs.

"Your point being..."

"On your knees," he commands with a silky tone, "Let's put them to use."

"Yessir." It's much comfier without scrapping your knees or feeling the cold floor, Hinata realizes when he drops between Atsumu's legs. He rubs his cheek on his bulge with a smile, the setter's hips unwillingly jolting up at the contact.

"Nngh, come on babe," he shrugs down his shorts to his ankles and his cock springs free, curving up and twitching from Hinata's hot breath brushing on it. "Your mouth, now."

"Keep your eyes on me 'Tsumu," he holds his cock in place stroking the base, curling his fingers around while he starts licking the rest of his length until it's shiny wet with saliva. He tops off his preparations by lapping at the tip, "You've earned this."

Atsumu's gaze fixes on Hinata's lips fascinated by the sight of his cock being swallowed again and again, throughly enjoying the warmth of his mouth and the tender caresses of his tongue. His hands claw onto the sheets, rocking his hips slowly syncing with Hinata's pace. "D-damn, have you gotten better at givin' blowjobs?"

"Mnaah, hah- just you being too excited, see, it's leaking quite a bit already," he rests his jaw jerking off Atsumu's shaft in the meantime.

"Yer ruthless Shouyou-kun, makin' fun of me after a week without sex, a guy has needs y'know."

Hinata swipes his tongue over the slit cleaning off a bead of cum, "Want me to help you unload?"

"Fuck, you don't need to ask."

They slip off their sneakers, crawl on bed together and Atsumu lays his head on the pillow, removing his t-shirt to be left completely in the nude while Hinata remains clothed in front of him. "Please babe," he begs as he spreads his legs touching himself in a lewd display.

"I promised you a surprise, didn't I?" he smiles rolling up his t-shirt, tossing it aside carelessly.

"Leave the knee pads on."

"M'kay, I want you to stay quiet and just watch me for a bit, got it?"

An enthusiastic nod marks the start of the final surprise, Hinata yanks down his bottoms and Atsumu's mouth hangs open making a stunned face. Hinata's cock stands upright, luscious as ever with a cherry on top — a silicone ring encircles the head with a small bullet at the underside, pressed tight against his frenulum producing a buzzing sound.

"Holy sh-"

"What did I say 'Tsumu, should I stop?"

Silence. Not a single sound except the noise from the sex toy as Hinata removes his shorts leaving them on the bed. "Kenma suggested me to wear this...it's a cock ring with a bullet vibrator, I turned it on before the match." He shudders pumping his length as far as the ring allows, his fingers bumping on it with each motion forward.

 _"Oh my god, yer an angel Shouyou."_ Atsumu's hand takes on a faster rhythm masturbating following Hinata's lead, biting his lower lip to muffle his voice like he's been asked to.

"It felt so good, I almost came a few times during the match, even though I'm more used to these sex toys than you."

_"Please stop talkin' and fuck me already."_

"I love doing naughty stuff with you, I'm sorry that I'm too embarrassed to show it to the others, I just don't want you to fight."

A spurt of precum trickles across Atsumu's cock and a low whimper flees him, "Hah- nghhh- shit!"

"Watch me 'Tsumu, I'm not done yet." Hinata turns around digging his elbows on the mattress, spreading his legs and arching his back offering himself in such an erotic manner Atsumu has to pinch himself to be certain this isn't another wet dream. And then he notices a circular handle sticking out, but in his dazed state of mind he's unable to guess its purpose yet.

"Do you know what kind of toy I'm using?"

"N-no."

"Mmh, wanna find out?"

He kneels behind Hinata to get a better view, his heart about to burst out of his chest as his logic unravels what's about to happen.

"Pull the handle, do it slow."

After a second of hesitation he yields to his request. A gentle tug later a ball pops out making Hinata's body tremble, his whimpers sickeningly sweet to Atsumu's ears. "A-are you alright?"

"More..." He grips at the sheets with one hand, the other squeezing the hilt of his swollen cock doing his best to delay the impending orgasm.

Another pop, and a third, with the fourth ball Hinata loses all strength on his legs flopping on the mattress, his hips twitching from the sparks of pleasure. The last one makes him groan so loud the adjacent hotel guests have probably heard him, not that he cares anymore.

Atsumu throws the stringed beads away, positioning himself before Hinata's slick hole while gripping his hips. "I'm at my limit Shouyou-kun, are you ready?"

"C-condom."

Right, he had brought one for this purpose, though now he wishes he hadn't forced to hop out of bed to grab it from his sports bag. When he turns around Hinata has a hand inside his discarded shorts, returning to his position in a hurry except this time he's opted for resting on the pillow.

"I need you so bad." Atsumu rolls the condom with ease, then guides himself inside Hinata pushing deep, the entrance much smoother than usual. "That toy's loosened you up...yer takin' me real well."

"Mnn- so do you like my surprise?" he rocks his hips back and forth on Atsumu's lenght looking at him over his shoulder with a proud grin.

"Ah- ohh, y-you bet."

"Harder."

Loud claps of skin colliding echo in the room, Atsumu rams in as fast as he can seeking both his own pleasure and his lover's to the best of his abilities. He kneads at Hinata's butt leaning on top of him, trailing messy kisses through his back. "Did you miss me babe, do I feel better than that toy?"

"Hah, ahnn, you're amazing!"

"I love you Shouyou, I-"

Click.

Atsumu freezes feeling a familiar soft rumbling stir his insides. He'd gotten so used to the vibrator he didn't bother removing it and Hinata wouldn't miss this chance to cause mischief, hiding the remote he grabbed earlier under the pillow for a sneaky attack.

"F-fuck, that's unfair..." He pulls out to flip Hinata around pressing their bodies together, sticking to one another due to their tacky skin. "You think you can get away with anythin' don'tcha?" he asks curling his fist around Hinata's shaft giving it a rough jerk.

"Angh-! That's 'cause you let me."

Click.

"O-oh crap." His hips snap sinking Hinata onto the mattress, bottoming inside him with a sharp thrust as the redhead wraps his legs around him.

"Y-yes, I'm- I'm coming, 'Tsumu, 'Tsumu-!"

Hinata gasps in surprise when Atsumu tugs at his arms, suddenly driven to straddle his lap as Atsumu's hands seize his ass making him bounce on his cock. "Ah, uhnn, want me to ride you huh?" he nips on the setter's lips, crossing his arms around his neck to stare each other in the eyes as they get closer to their climax.

"Wanna- make you mine," he mumbles before they melt into an open mouthed kiss, wanton and indulgent hoping it'd be enough to claim Hinata forever as his own. He settles for branding his neck with another hickey instead.

Click.

The remote slips from Hinata's fingers. He scraps Atsumu's back moaning obscenely and he faintly registers the sensation of his cock ring coming off, replaced by Atsumu's hand pumping at him hard and fast milking the strands of cum squirting from the slit.

"Hah-aahnnn!!" he arches his body grabbing on Atsumu's shoulders and his cock throbs releasing a rush of cum splattering all over their abs, leaving a trail of warmth dribbling down the both of them.

"Sho-!" The orgasm hits Atsumu with an intensity he's never felt before, the vibrator massaging his prostate while Hinata's walls tighten and spasm pleasantly around him. His shaft pulses filling his condom to the brim, the possessive side of his mind wishing he could've done it raw to spread his seed inside Hinata.

"Wow...sorry, I made a mess."

"T-turn it off, p-please."

"Oh!" Hinata picks up the remote pressing the beeping button, and then his body flops sideways on the bed totally sapped of energy.

Atsumu slinks behind him, spooning him just as he likes after they have sex. A little gross considering the mix of body fluids, but that's not enough to stop one of his favorite habits. He produces a happy purr-like sound kissing Hinata's nape, "Yer some sort of wizard Shouyou-kun."

"Hm?"

"Every time we have sex I fall for you even more."

"Are you praising my skills in bed?"

"Not what I was tryin' to say, but yeah, you blew my mind today."

"Hehe, I'm glad you were up for it."

"I don't mind if you shove things up my ass if they all feel this good."

"Pfft, 'Tsumu!"

"Anyways...I meant that, uh, I really love you."

"I love you too."

"Then is it fine to kiss you on TV?"

"Why are you still going on about that?"

 _"I don't care if they get jealous, I want them to see that you love me,"_ he muses holding Hinata for a close embrace. "Well, you're super lovey-dovey with that Kodzuken guy whenever you live stream, so I don't wanna hold back either."

"We only play video games."

"It's still pretty obvious that you like him by the way you act."

"Oh, I get it. You want other people to see we're 'lovey-dovey' too."

 _"Whoa, he's a mind-readin' wizard."_ Not quite, more like his thought process is simple enough to guess even for Hinata.

"Kissing is fine," his logic being it's too late to hide anyways.

"Hell yeah."

"You should be ready to deal with the consequences though!"

"Ain't scared of yer other setters, I can beat 'em."

"I was talking about your fangirls."

"...Shit."

Hinata chuckles as his eyes get heavier by the minute, "We'll worry about them tomorrow."

Drowsiness overtakes him and Atsumu watches him sleep a bit longer before he succumbs to exhaustion. "Noone will tear us apart Shouyou-kun, even if it's me against the world," he whispers on his ear, "I've waited for you the longest, I can wait some more to be yer boyfriend...but don't take too long, 'kay?"

\- - -

"Crap, wake up 'Tsumu, we're going to be late for breakfast again!!"

"Huh..." Atsumu rubs his eyes struggling to wake up, "I'm gettin' a feelin' of déjà vu here."

"If we're late one more time the coach will roast us."

"Oh fuck!!"

Truly the scene repeats itself. They shower together, pick up their clothes, get dressed, hide their sex toys back in their bags, toss the condom in the trash and make a run for the hotel restaurant, bumping into Bokuto and Sakusa in the elevator.

"Heeey, good morning guys! Did you have a nice rest?"

Sakusa glares at them, "No, I would think not."

"What is it Omi-Omi, I hit the bed like a log, did anything happen?" he yawns stretching himself.

"Yeah, loud fucking is what happened, can't you two show some respect for other people's sleep schedule?"

Hinata blushes like a cherry stuttering as he begs for forgiveness, "S-sorry Omi-san, I didn't- I mean, _we_ didn't want to bother anyone."

"Grumpy today, aren'tcha? Or are you jealous you can't get any of _this?_ " Atsumu smirks getting a handful of Hinata's butt.

"Gwah!! 'Tsumu?!"

Sakusa's eye twitches, "Damn pervert, at least control yourself in public, you'll tarnish the team's reputation."

"Ooh, you do sound kinda jealous!"

"Shut it, be grateful I don't see him that way, otherwise I'd be fucking him better than you ever would with that pitiful excuse of a cock you've got."

Bokuto gasps covering his mouth, "Woah, Omi-Omi is in fighting spirits, the lack of sleep has made him feral!"

"For yer interest Shouyou-kun _loves_ my cock, but I think you already know that since you listened to us last night. I bet you got off to it."

"That only means he didn't try something better," he lifts a brow looking at a clearly embarrassed Hinata, "Although he does have a sexy voice, can't say I disliked it."

"You fuckin' asshole, I'll-"

Ding. The elevator opens up and they see the rest of the team has gathered for breakfast, waving at them to join in before the coach arrives. Atsumu and Sakusa keep bickering as they munch on their food, while Hinata and Bokuto laugh at the array of insults flying back and forth.

They leave the hotel being punctual for once, but an immediate threat stands in the way to the bus. "Oh no, it's that gossip lady," Hinata glances at her crossing his fingers that she doesn't see him.

"Hinata-san, hello! May I have a second of your time for a question please?" Tough luck, though this time he feels safer with Atsumu standing by his side as she approaches them microphone in hand.

"I'm sure you've caught on the huge fan uproar since our interview yesterday!"

"Um, yes, I shouldn't have talked about my relationship, so..."

"By popular request we have one last question for you, we won't bother you again!"

Atsumu nods and Hinata agrees to the deal, "Okay then, but no more private questions after that."

"Hinata-san, it seems you have several suitors interested in you. We have gathered information about five people in particular...so the question is, which one do you love the most?"

There are a lot of fans watching the interview right at this moment, and along them we have the aforementioned 'suitors'— Kageyama, Oikawa, Akaashi, Kenma...and Atsumu just beside him. Hinata's heartbeat drums in his ears, his body trembles from nerves and he's hesitant to give an answer when Atsumu pecks his lips all of a sudden, "Leave it to me."

"Miya-san, would you like to give us your opinion as one of the people involved?"

"Damn right I do," he snatches the microphone from the girl, "To everybody watchin' us...I love Shouyou-kun."

Hinata pulls at his t-shirt in a panic, "What the heck 'Tsumu!"

But he continues, "And I'm willin' to go as far as it takes to win him over, even if there are others who feel the same way. So to them I send this challenge, bring it on!" he says puffing his chest.

Sakusa facepalms, "Numbskull."

"Yep, he has no idea what he's getting into, specially since Akaashi is probably watching." Bokuto shrugs his shoulders.

"Gwaaahh!" the redhead drags him inside the team's bus, "Are you crazy?"

"For you."

Hinata slightly tears up overwhelmed by the situation, yet a fluttering sensation in his stomach says he's actually happy. "Idiot."

"I knew you wouldn't wanna answer that question."

"...Thank you." He kisses him forgiving his reckless attitude once more, how could he not after a public love confession?

In the end the coach scolds them for causing a ruckus even if the their teammates also rooted for Atsumu behind the scenes, appeasing the Black Jackals' fans would certainly prove to be an ordeal later on. Meanwhile at the Miya household Osamu is nearly crying from laughter, texting his brother immediately after watching the incident live on TV.

-Osamu: you've got balls of steel

-Osamu: and no brains to match, way to go dumbass ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-Osamu: I'd be wary of hexes if I were you

-Osamu: wonder what yer rivals are thinking?

Good question. It's rare as a blue moon, but Shouyou's setters are sharing a similar thought listening to Atsumu's open declaration of war.

"Challenge accepted."

\- - -

FIN ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming trouble! Why did you have to do that Atsumu.
> 
> I haven't drawn anything for months, so to celebrate a new year (hopefully a better one) here's something I had in mind while I was writing.


End file.
